Peximoni
Peximoni ''(複雑なモニ)'' is the second Happy Jikan sub unit under the Hello! Project label. They were the most popular Happy Jikan subunit (from 2004 to 2006) due to their complex dances, their lively music videos and their harmonizing vocals. Members First Generation (2003-2004) *Chen Jingfei (Leader) *Zhou Jia *Huang Ning Second Generation (2004-2006) *Zhou Jia (Leader) *Huang Ning *Da Meihui Third Generation (2009, Peximoni XD) *Nakamura Ayame (Leader) *Zheng May Ai *Sun Fang History 2003 Peximoni, alongside Hontomoni, was announced to be one of Happy Jikan's two new subunits. Tsunku said that Chen Jingfei came up with the idea, because Chen and the two other members (Huang Ning and Zhou Jia),were able to do complex dances and do harmonization well. Chen decided to name the group Peximoni ''',as a cute way of saying "Complexmoni". April 11, the group released their debut single, '''Chikusho?. The single hit #1. November 11, Peximoni released their second single, DISCO BABY Koi no Groove. It became Peximoni's best selling single, with a total of 1,167,906 copies sold and once again, hit number #1. 2004 Febuary 12, Peximoni released their third single, GET ME ON!. The single failed to hit both #1 and #2, but got a place at #3. April 13, Peximoni released their first album, Eat Up!Peximoni. It is currently their best selling album, with 48,000 copies sold. September 18, Peximoni released their fourth single, JUMP JUMP 2004!. Three days after the release of the single, it was announced that it would be Chen Jingfei's last single and the girl who was chosen to be the third generation member of Happy Jikan, would be added. October 8, Da Meihui, third generation member of Happy Jikan, was added to Peximoni. She had to get special dance lessons, due to the fact the Peximoni has complex dances. 2005 January 18, Peximoni released their fifth single (and the first to feature Da Meihui), PLAYFUL TO JUMPY. The single reached #1. April 23, Peximoni released their sixth single, HEARTLESS AND MINE. It failed to hit #1, but held a place at #4. October 15, Peximoni released their second album, PLAYFUL TO PEXI. 2006 Febuary 11, Tsunku announced that Peximoni would be going on hiatus. 2009: Peximoni XD Tsunku talked to Chen Jingfei about reviving Peximoni. Chen Jingfei agreed to do so, saying that it would be great for the new girls. Hello! Project Soloist Nakamura Ayame, and Happy Jikan members Zheng May Ai and Sun Fang were chosen to former the "new" Peximoni, Peximoni XD. Peximoni XD did not release any single, but did sing their own songs on Petit best albums. Peximoni in American Media On the american show, TODAY Chelsea!, Peximoni XD performed live. They also had a handshake event at the show. Eversince then, the song 'HEARTLESS AND MINE '''has been the theme song of the show (but is in English). Peximoni in Chinese Media In 2012, Chinese musician, ChanChun,once performed Chikusho? on his drums. He said "Peximoni started out as a good group, but making Peximoni XD was a mistake.The girls just aren't as talented as the old Peximoni.". ChanChun's comment of Nakamura Ayame was, "Aren't all the members supposed to be Chinese? Why add another race?". Peximoni XD then came to his show, performed PLAYFUL TO JUMPY, and he said that the girls proved him wrong. Discography Singles #2003.04.11 Chikusho? ''(Sup?) #2003.11.11 DISCO BABY Koi no Groove #2004.02.12 GET ME ON! #2004.09.18 JUMP JUMP 2004! #2005.01.18 PLAYFUL TO JUMPY (Playful and Jumpy) #2005.04.23 HEARTLESS AND MINE Albums #2004.04.13 Eat Up! Peximoni #2005.10.15 PLAYFUL TO PEXI Compilations #2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#1 DISCO BABY Koi no Grove ''and ''#4 Chikusho?) #2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (チャンプル1 ~ハッピーマリッジソングカバー集~) (#16 Tomorrow The Future!) ''(Peximoni XD) #2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Mame Wedding) ''(Peximoni XD) Photobooks #2004.01.12 PEXI 1 #2005.11.12 PEXIPEXIPEXIPEXI Moni! Trivia *The name "Peximoni" comes from the group's complex songs and dances. *Critics often say that "Peximoni XD" has the worst line up. *Once, the three original members did the cinnamon challenge. Category:Hiatus Category:Group Formations in 2003 Category:Peximoni Category:Revival Units Category:Happy Jikan